


The Colour Gold (Sabriel)

by E_C_J_E_M12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_C_J_E_M12/pseuds/E_C_J_E_M12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were beautiful, beyond mere words. To put it simply, they made the colour gold look like a fleck of dirt. His wings were so beautiful, the same colour as gold but.... better.</p><p>Sometimes when angels fall from Heaven it's not because their rebellious, it's because they can't stand the fighting anymore. This was how Gabriel ended up living the life he lived. Falling    through time, through each era at different times, trying to avoid drawing attention from his brothers and other supernatural creatures. But meeting the boy that was destined to be king, Gabriel was captivated. The same way humans were captivated by gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**_Time: Somewhere at the beginning of the Earth_ **

Breathing in deeply Gabriel looked down at the humans, so naive as to what was happening. Everything happened so fast. At first it was small trick and pranks on Lucifer's part; but soon it was more than that. Gabriel loved his brother's, despite how distant Rapheal was, and Michael... The oldest brother that was forever sucking up to their father, always trying to please him. In all honesty, Lucifer was Gabriel's favourite brother. He'd taught him tricks and prank, the best thing Lucifer had done for him was help him create a small island of sorts; one where his father and brothers couldn't find him.

"Gabriel!" Lucifer shouted, his voice cracking as he called for the youngest ArchAngel.

Turning around, Gabriel looked towards his older brother, his heartbreaking as he watched him stagger towards him. His eyes full of sadness and rage as he looked at Gabriel, his face was bloodied and cut, probably from another fight. Gabriel's heart faultered as he saw Lucifer's wings, once they were a crystal white, they were the most beautiful in Heaven. As was Lucifer, but now, now they were ripped and dragging behind him, broken in numerous places.

"Gabriel, _please_ , fight with me," Lucifer begged.

"Lucifer!" Michael shouted.

Gabriel just stood there, unable to speak. He hated _this_. He hated picking sides. He refused and refused, yet he was still expected to side with one of them.It was a never ending cycle, and each round was like an angel blade to his heart.

"Lucifer, Gabriel will _never_ side with you! You're a _freak_! A monster!" Michael shouted.

"Stop!" Gabriel shouted, his face burning with anger. His wings tense and ready to take him away, as his eyes brimmed with tears.

"Gabriel you have to side with _one_ of them," Raphael spoke, appearing beside Michael.

"I refuse. I'm not siding with either ofthem. I'm not going to stand here, and watch you tear each other apart the way you expect the other angels to!  _I refuse_!" Gabriel cried in anger.

"By refusing you may as well be fallen, then you'll be sided with Lucifer," Michael said, his own anger boiling, as he looked at the youngest ArchAngel with hatred.

" _No_ , I'm not going to be fallen, neither will I side with _anyone_. I'd rather pick freedom," Gabriel whispered, his wings spreading out, the golden feathers catching rays of light from the sun.

"If you do," Michael growled. "You can't return to Heaven. We either follow Father's orders Gabriel, there is no _freedom_."

"There is always a choice, Michael. And my choice, is freedom," Gabriel whispered before disappearing.

 


	2. The Birth Of An Angel

**_Time: 31st December, 2005_ **

At first I was falling. Whether it was up or down I wasn’t to sure, I was only aware of the air rushing around me. Then, my body finally collided with a surface. The after affect echoing in the forest as I let out a groan. Looking up I frowned in confusion. _Where was I?_ Something within me told me it was Earth. But it wasn’t early Earth. Biting down on my lip I screamed in pain as my back felt like it was on fire.   
Stumbling forward I winced as my body convulsed in pain. At first the pain was too much to bare, taking long breaks until it subsided. Eventually I ended up in a large city. The towers were large and built like silver, reflecting the magnificent sun and its colours. Walking along I grabbed a pair of pants that someone had thrown on the ground. Pulling them on I whimpered, walking behind the buildings I tried avoiding the few humans I’d come across so far. Gasping in pain I feel down beside a large garbage bin. Reaching backwards I scratched at my back, reaching for my shoulder blades I cried out as my skin ripped and tore as my wings started to come through.

* * *

Sam had never seen an angel being born. All that came to mind was a cherub, but then again the life he lived he guessed that that idea was probably wrong too. Walking down the street he tried to ignore the icy cold wind that had started picking up. Letting out a small sigh he turned down a small alleyway, probably not the best idea, especially not on New Year’s. But then again Sam had been raised as a hunter and was prepared for almost anything.

At some point Sam stopped in confusion, the alleyway was no longer dark but a pulsing glow was coming from behind a large dumpster. Pulling out his pocket knife on reflex he carefully approached the light, the sound of animalistic cries coming from the light making Sam nervous. Inhaling deeply he stepped around the dumpster, his knife dropping to the ground at the creature before him.

He’d seen all different types of creatures since he was young before but this… The figure was hunched over, hands pulling at their hair. Sam slowly took in the bloodied golden wings that had sprouted from its back. Their back dripping with blood as the skin underneath it ripped, allowing another set of golden wings to appear, these ones, covered in blood also.

Running around to the front of the angel Sam moved it’s hands from their hair, holding them tightly. Sam wasn’t scared about his hands being crushed, all he cared about was helping it. The angel looked up at him, pain written all over its delicate features. Sam felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked into the angels golden eyes, his cheeks streamed with tears as his lower lip wobbled.

“It’s okay,” Sam whispered. “I’ll help you,” he whispered.

Though he barely knew how to help the angel he just knew he had to. By the time a third pair of wings had appeared the angel let out a loud sigh before collapsing from exhaustion. Biting his lips Sam picked up the angel and the pocket knife and started walking to the motel. Dean would still be out so he wouldn’t have to explain the angel that was covered in blood. Sam watched as the angel’s wings disappeared from his sight, no longer visible. Though the gold glow that they held forever burnt into his memories.

Placing the angel down on his bed Sam sighed and grabbed a cloth, wiping the bloodied angel down, revealing its pale skin that was flecked here-and-there with small golden spots. Covering the angel with a blanket Sam sighed and walked over to the couch, falling asleep on the uncomfortable surface.

* * *

In the morning Sam was more than confused about why he was asleep on the couch. Groaning he sat up, running a hand through his hair as he looked around the hotel room. Something was off about the room but whatever it was, Sam couldn’t tell what it was.


	3. ~Running~

**Time : 750 A.D.; Somewhere In Norway**

Crouching behind a bush I sucked in a breath of air, the adrenaline pumping through my veins as I looked around. The village huts were on fire and women were screaming, running from men with axes and swords. Somehow I'd ended up here, moments ago I'd been in a motel room, the calendar had said it was 2005. Why wasn't I at the beginning of time with Adam and Eve?

My mind swirling was where I was right now. Something in the back of my head was saying Norway but what time period was I in?

"And what, is an angel, doing here?" a curious voice asked.

Spinning around my eyes met those of a man with bright green eyes and dark hair, a look of curiousity spread across his face as he started circling me. His clothes wear a mix of a dark, cotton and black leather making me frown in confusion, he clearly wasn't one of the villagers so that meant-

"You're a pagan," I breathed out.

"Guilty. So what are you doing so far from home little angel? I thought the angels agreed not to come anywhere near here, this is _ours_ ," he growled.

"I didn't know! I don't even know where I am!" I screamed.

"Follow," the Pagan muttered as he started walking away.

Frowning, and unsure of what to do I followed him, my heart pounding away as I watched a large portal open. 

"Not everyone has the opportunity to have wings and fly somewhere, don't fret, this is taking us where I need to go," he answered, his eyes looking over at me.

Swallowing deeply I followed the Pagan through the silver-like portal, stepping through I stood there awe-struck.

"This is Vera, it's not home but for now you can stay here with me."

"I don't even know your name for starters," I mumbled with a frown.

"Loki," he answered looking at me.

**~**

Sitting outside the large house I looked around at the unusual plants that left off their own glow as they swayed gently in the breeze. A smile on my face as Loki sat beside me, my cheeks flaring with heat as I looked at him, today the green was more prominent in his eyes making my heart pound.

"You know it's been almost a hundred years on Earth?" Loki asked as he picked a small purple flower from the ground.

"A hundred years?" I asked, my jaw dropping as I stared at him.

"Time is different here, it goes slower than it does on Earth," Loki answered.

"It feels like a few months though."

Loki laughed as he leaned his head against my shoulder, a blush rising to my cheeks as I looked down at him. Sucking in a breath of air I leaned down, pressing my lips to his. The taste of berries and something else overtaking my senses as he kissed back.

"Took you long enough," Loki mumbled with a large grin.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"Come on, I'm going to teach you, how to have fun my way," Loki said with a grin as he stood up.

Shaking my head I stood up and followed Loki as he made another portal, this one leading back to Earth. We'd returned to a place in Norway, though Loki called it something else, though I rarely paid attention to it. Their were large huts, nothing to exciting since we'd been here and none of them were on fire.

"Watch this," Loki whispered as he lit three of the huts on fire.

Sitting back I laughed as Loki started causing a scene, men and women running around trying to put out the fires that just weren't going out. Snapping my fingers I laughed as a dozen men appeared, of course they weren't from this village so they started fighting.

"I think I won- Loki?" I said, panic in my voice as I realised Loki had disappeared.

Running around the village I felt my heart racing as I realised he was gone. He wouldn't have just left me. A loud screech came from the village making me freeze, that screech wasn't a human one. My head snapped to the left as a large man came hurtling at me, battle axe raised as he charged at me. Pulling the long, silver angel blade out of my pocket I dodged the initial attack and plunged the blade through his heart, the body lighting up as he dropped to the ground.

"Demons?" I whispered in realisation.

My eyes widening as I looked at the figures wearing horned helmets, charging at men, women and children. Finally seeing past the smoke and smog to see their true forms, my heart clenching with fear as I realised how many there were. Breathing in deeply I ran towards the largest swarm of demons, my wings releasing out of my back as I let out a cry, my blade slicing at demons as my wings pushed the others away. Growling I watched as the demons appeared to be coming from nowhere. My eyes watching as they all stood still as an angel appeared before them.

"Rolling around with the pagan are we?" Lucifer asked as he tucked his wings behind him.

"No, I wasn't," I whispered as I stared at him in shock.

"Well I believe this is yours," Lucifer spat as he snapped his fingers, a torn body laying lifeless before me.

"Loki?" I breathed, staring at his body, his eyes lifeless.

"And your soulmate, if I remember Michael correctly. Such a shame, he put up a good fight too. Good luck finding him in the next life. That could be what? A hundred or two years?" Lucifer snickered.

"You bastard!" I screamed.

"I've been called many things brother, but you were warned. You had to side with one of us. Until you side with me, I'll kill them, each and every single version of him. Until you side with me," Lucifer breathed.

"Never," I whispered.

"I'll see you soon, Gabriel," Lucifer said before disappearing, taking his demons with him.


	4. The Manor

**Time: 1783**

**Location: 10 Miles from Winchester, Hampshire, England**

The sound of his wings folding behind his back and into his skin was all Gabriel heard as he landed on the lush, green grass. A frown creasing his features as he realised the fat drops of water were falling from the sky, cold against his warm skin. Looking around all he saw was miles of green grass and yet, he could hear the sound of civilization. Following the sounds Gabriel didn't question who, or what they were coming from, just as long as he found out where he was.

 _More like when_ , Gabriel thought. The air was cleaner than his first trip to Earth in 2005, but polluted compared to his time with Loki. The rain almost covering the sounds of voices, but as Gabriel continued to near them he breathed in deeply, his skin changing slightly, allowing his true form to be hidden from any supernatural creature. Approaching once more Gabriel found a bunch of men standing there, laughing away over a fire as they passed a large bottle, presumably of alcohol.

"Good evening," Gabriel greeted as he approached the men.

Each of them turning to look at him with a raised brow. Their eyes fixed on him as the pulled out their swords, ready for a fight if need be. Gabriel chuckled, hands up in defence as he took a step back.

"Gentlemen, I'm not here for a fight," Gabriel answered, his voice light and full of humour.

"Then why're ya here?" a large man with greasy brown hair and dark eyes asked.

"I'm just here for directions, my horse kicked me off and I'm currently unsure of where I am," Gabriel lied.

"You're in Hampshire, 'bout ten miles from Winchester," one of the other men answered, glaring at Gabriel.

"Winchester?" Gabriel asked, a small from appearing upon his features.

One of the men laughed, "Yeah, Winchester. They don't take too kindly to men like us."

"Oh, is there... Any chance I could borrow one of your horses?" Gabriel asked, knowing it was less than likely that he'd be able to.

"No," the man answered. "Winchester is that way," the man answered, pointing behind Gabriel. Nodding his head Gabriel turned from the men, starting the long walk ahead of him, the ground beneath his feet sinking under his weight as he walked towards the Mansion that was out of sight.

**~**

The walk took a long two hours, the sky opening up on multiple occasions to rain down on him in mockery. His heart sinking each time it did, a constant reminder that no longer was he under the protection of Heaven, but a wanted angel for Heaven and Hell. He knew Lucifer would more than likely appear should he find the person that was tugging at his heart, the one who he seemed to find throughout the times. Sighing, he pushed his hair back from his face as he looked upon the manor. It was large, made from, presumably, sandstone and other materials. The grounds were a lush green and full of puddles and half dying roses.

Clicking his fingers Gabriel groaned in annoyance at the rain, despite his magic changing his clothes to this century's fashion he was still, soaking wet. Approaching the large house he raised his hand, knocking on the large wooden door. Listening carefully, Gabriel could hear the shuffling of feet as someone rushed to the door. As the door was opened a small woman in a black and white dress stood before him. Her brown eyes watching him with fear as she took him in. Gabriel knew how bad he looked, a cut or two on his face, clothes soaking wet from the rain and nothing but lies to excuse himself from the horrid weather.

"Good day to you, Sir. Are you here to see the Lord of the Manor?" the woman asked, almost shaking.

"Yes, I'm here to see Lord Winchester, there is business to discuss," Gabriel answered, holding his head high as he looked at the woman.

"Right this way sir," the woman gestured.

Stepping past the small woman Gabriel stood inside the building, if it was cold outside it was freezing in here. The smell of leather and smoke filled Gabriel's nostrils making his nose scrunch up in disgust. The maid mumbled something under her breath as she gave Gabriel a cloth to dry himself off with, or at least attempt to. As Gabriel stood in the lobby waiting for Lord Winchester to come forth. All he knew about the man was what he had pulled from the maid's memories, it was the only thing he could do.

A tall man, around the age of 26 walked into the room, held high as he stood before Gabriel. His eyes a bright green with dirty blonde hair, his eyes, despite being the bright green that they were, were pale, almost lifeless as he looked at Gabriel, a sneer on the mans face.

"And what business is it that I tend with you?" Lord Winchester demanded, almost growled.

"You owe a large debt Lord Winchester," Gabriel spoke, searching the man's mind for who he owed the most debt to. Gabriel's eye widened just a fraction as he realised who it belonged to, getting involved, just because of a mere tugging of his heart would be dangerous, but he couldn't help it.

"I still have three years," the man growled out.

"Well your wrong, it's almost time, middle of April, he'll come for you," Gabriel answered.

"Your mistaken!"

"But I am not."

"What are you? A demon like the other one who tried to take my sister?" he demanded.

Gabriel laughed as he threw his head back, it was bitter and dry as he glared at the man.

"No, I'm the opposite of it actually," Gabriel answered.

"And what do you mean? I've come across a lot of things that look like they've crawled out of the pits of hell!" he all but screamed.

"I'm an angel," Gabriel answered watching the man.

"An angel? That's the biggest load of nonsense I've heard since I made that deal."

"Who are the occupants of this manor?" Gabriel asked as his eyes darted around the room.

Landing on a pair of hazel eyes that were peaking around the corner from atop the staircase Gabriel grinned in amusement as the eyes pulled away and hid behind the wall.

"So what do you want?" Lord Winchester demanded as he pulled Gabriel from his thoughts.

"A place to stay," Gabriel answered.

"What am I meant to tell my servants? I can't just have a strange man stay at my home without a reason as to _why_."

"Just say I'm a business partner," Gabriel growled in frustration.

"And what business is that?" the man laughed.

"A trades man from India, I trade in silks and other valuables. My name is Lord Gabriel BlackBurn. I'm from Litherland near Liverpool, I have a brother, Castiel Blackburn who will join us in a few days, our father and mother are Elizabeth Brown and George Blackburn. Did I miss anything?" Gabriel asked as he looked at the man.

"How old you are and how we met," he answered, as he looked at Gabriel. His former panic now subsided.

"I'm 26 years old and we met through acquaintances at a gathering, there we decided to become business partners."

"I'll have Martha show your room, don't disturb my sister," the man answered as he looked at Gabriel with serious eyes.

"My name is Daniel by the way," the man, Daniel answered just as Martha entered the room.

"I know," Gabriel answered as he followed the woman upstairs.

**~**

It'd been three weeks since Gabriel had arrived at Winchester Manor, and though he didn't need to eat, he ate with Daniel in the over-sized room that was for dinning. Of course the man was serious when he said he wanted Gabriel to leave his sister alone. Not once had she joined them at dinner, or breakfast nor lunch. He'd seen small peaks of her from round corners when she thought he couldn't see her. A knowing smirk always on Gabriel's lips as he sat down reading, or even playing a large wooden instrument Daniel later told him, was a piano.

It hadn't taken long for Gabriel to figure out the chords it could play, it made him smile as his fingers gracefully pressed down the keys. It was almost like being at home, it was a painful reminder that Gabriel tried to ignore as his heart ached.

"You're a quick leaner," a soft voice spoke.

Pausing, Gabriel looked over his shoulder his mouth dropping as he saw her. She was beautiful, like he thought she would be, dark brown curls falling half-way down her back with white ribbons tied in the messy curls. Her hazel eyes watching Gabriel with such intense focus Gabriel looked away from a few seconds before looking back at her. Her tall frame glided towards him, her body sitting on the small bench beside Gabriel. Gabriel shuddered from the warmth that her body sparked in him as her arm brushed his.

Her pale cheeks heating up as her slim fingers started playing a slow melody, smiling Gabriel's fingers playing on the deeper keys, emphasising the softer keys she was playing. The melody filling the large room as a grin found itself on her pink lips, a small laugh falling from them as she looked at Gabriel.

"Mary, what are you doing down here? You're meant to be upstairs," a voice growled.

Gasping Mary stood up, fright in her wide doe eyes as she looked at her brother, giving Gabriel sideways glances.

"I know brother, I just... I wanted to greet our guest properly, we rarely get them and it does get lonely here," she protested.

"It's my fault Daniel, I was being loud and disrupted your sister," Gabriel butted in, knowing that the man was a hot head, the opposite of his sister.

Daniel just groaned in frustration, running his hands across his face and pulling through his hair.

"It's... fine. I need both of you to get ready, we still have a ball being held here tonight and I need this place ready for the ball. Gabe, Martha has placed out a suit for you. Sister, wear the red dress that mother gave you," Daniel muttered before walking out of the room mumbling something.

**~**

At some point during the night Gabriel had introduced himself more than twenty times and his cheeks hurt from the fake smiling he'd been doing all night. His eyes though, never strayed from Mary. A small glass of wine in her gloved hands as she watched the crowd. It was then that Gabriel realised that instead of dancing like the other girls, she stood alone. It confused him, she was probably the most beautiful woman here and the men were looking at her like a freak. _Probably due to her height_ , Gabriel thought to himself.

"Excuse me ladies," Gabriel interrupted as he squeezed past the gushing women to Mary.

Her eyes landing on him as her cheeks heated up, her hair was pulled up into a twisted bun, a few loose curls hanging free. Her pale skin transparent in the red dress that dipped lowly and pressed her bosoms up. Gabriel dragged his eyes away, unsure of which would fall out first, his eyes or her breasts.

"Dance with me?" Gabriel asked as he held a hand up for her to take.

Mary just nodded, her cheeks almost the same shade as her dress. Smiling Gabriel took the glasses, handing them to a servant who was passing by before leading Mary onto the dance floor. As a loud melody started up Gabriel couldn't help but laugh as he pulled Mary close, one hand holding her waist and the other holding her hand high. Gabriel couldn't help but smile at her, the music and the spinning around of the dance making Gabriel feel like he was getting lost in time.

Like this was the first time he was falling in love, his heart swelling as he realised that the person who'd been pulling him here was her, he couldn't help it, the small kiss against her cheek as the music died away. Causing the two of them to step apart. Glancing at the other side of the room Gabriel cursed under his breath, he hadn't actually expected his brother to show up, he'd merely said that for the story Daniel was to hand out. Mumbling an excuse Gabriel quickly rushed past the mass hoard of bodies and out onto one of the balconies, the fresh air made him realise that he hadn't let his wings out for almost three, no, six weeks.

"Gabriel," a deep voice rumbled from beside him.

"Castiel, I didn't summon you so why are you here?" Gabriel asked as he looked up at the night sky, the stars were shining brightly tonight.

"I'm here to warn you brother."

"About?" Gabriel asked as he looked at Castiel.

His brother's vessel was a man with orange hair and dark brown eyes that seemed to pierce through his soul.

"Lucifer and Michael."

"What about them?"

"They both know what you are looking for, Michael and Lucifer are racing to find you. Especially this soul mate of yours."

"No," Gabriel breathed.

His heart shattering as he looked over his shoulder, his eyes landing on a familiar woman in the red dress.

"Why?" Gabriel growled.

"Because you didn't pick a side. They believe they have to punish you, and that the only way to do so is through her," Castiel answered, his eyes looking at the moon's white glow.

"I don't want to be involved in their blood shed," Gabriel whispered.

"No one does, but we have to be. For your sake Gabriel, pick a side, if not for you, but for her," Castiel answered, a gentle hand being placed on Gabriel's shoulder as they both looked inside the doors. Both of them looking at Mary as her hazel eyes landed on the both of them. Unaware of the danger that was soon to bestow them.


	5. The Manor; pt 2

**Time: 1789, 9th May**   
**Location: Winchester Mansion, Hampshire, England**

Sitting in the grass Gabriel plucked at a thin piece of grass, as he twirled the small object in his forefinger and thumb he felt the dew from that morning. He tried ignoring the ache that ebbed from his chest as he remembered when his father had created Earth, the small details that made it beautiful and different compared to the other things he'd created. Of course, if Gabriel was to be completely biased and pick a favourite creation it was the one before him.

The one that continued to make him smile despite the looming fear that seemed to be radiating off of him. Almost sensing the fear and distress coming from Gabriel, Mary turned around, her hazel eyes landing on him. Though in this light Gabriel couldn't help but think that they were more green in this light than a hazel. It was like the light changed the colour of her eyes and Gabriel couldn't help but admire them and the beauty they held.

"Gabe," she whispered, her voice almost carried away on the wind.

"Darling come sit with us," Gabriel called out to her.

Smiling Mary walked over, her hand resting on her stomach as she sat beside Gabriel. Her thin, pale fingers adorning a thick gold band on her ring finger, the same as Gabriel's. A smile graced Gabriel's lips as he looked down at the child that had fallen asleep. The boy had Gabriel's hair with Mary's curl to it, and hidden behind the thick lashes and closed lids, were eyes the same colour as Mary's. Smiling Gabriel ran a hand through his sons hair, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead as he slept beside him.

"Maybe we should head back," Mary whispered, her eyes watching their son.

"Just a bit longer," Gabriel whispered as he looked up at her, his heart pounding with delight.

 

**~**

Gabriel sat behind the piano, ignoring the tight pull of his jacket as his fingers gracefully danced along the keys causing the large instrument to erupt with sound. Entranced with the music Gabriel almost missed the tapping of shoes that approached him.

"Brother," a voice sounded.

Gabriel stopped, his fingers hovering above the white and black keys. His caremal eyes landing on a familiar pair of brown eyes.

"Castiel," Gabriel growled.

"I warned you brother, to be careful. You didn't listen to me," Castiel answered.

"I did listen, I have simply choosen to ignore you. I plan to live this life with her, as simple as possible," Gabriel growled as he clenched his fists together.

"In doing so you put all of you at risk," Castiel warned. Gabriel knew his brother was trying to help, but his help was unwanted.

"Leave, I don't need my wife asking questions," Gabriel grumbled as he stood up from the piano.

"I understand, but lies will be your undoing Gabriel."

"Cas," Gabriel whispered, unable to look at his brother.

"Please, I just want this chance. Just this chance to be with her, we have a child and another on the way," he whispered.

"I know, but it's too late Gabriel," Castiel answered bluntly.

As Gabriel frowned he looked at Castiel, his vessel's orange hair was like a fire and the dark pits of his eyes were unnerving. Opening his mouth to speak to Castiel, asking him what he meant by that. The loud scream that ripped through the house answered it for him.

 _Mary_ , he thought as he rushed up the stairs. Gabriel cursed under his breath as he reached within his jacket pocket, pulling out the long, silver blade that he carried with him. Gripping it tightly Gabriel fell backwards in confusion, almost like he'd run into a wall. Frowning he stood up, walking towards his and Mary's room. Once more, the doorway refused to let him step forth.

"Mary!" Gabriel screamed, his fist hitting the force field.

Looking into the room Gabriel couldn't see anything, the barrier preventing him from seeing in as he pounded on it. His chest tightening as he heard it again, his wife screaming in pain until it was cut off. Panicking Gabriel turned around, running down the halls to his sons room, the same barrier placed up, not letting him see in and not letting him in. Crying out Gabriel pounded against the barrier, screaming for someone. For one of them to answer.

As the barrier fell down Gabriel scrambled inside the room, only to drop to his knees in horror. The room was burnt to pieces, no evidence remained of his son except for a small skeleton where his bed was. Dropping the blade he howled in pain, the tears falling down his face as he looked at the corpse. His heart shattering as he stumbled to his son, his tears falling down his face and mixing with the ashes as he gently placed a kiss on his son's forehead, pretending that in the morning this would just be another vision of Gabriel's.

Unwillingly, his legs carried him to Mary's and his shared bedroom. The barrier was down now, and just like the other room, this one was burned. His wife was laying on the floor near the door making his heart shatter. Sitting down, Gabriel stared at his wife, unable to look past her chest, he didn't want to see what their unborn child looked like. He just couldn't. A sob wracked through Gabriel as his hand held hers, within her hand was a silver locket that had somehow escaped the fire that had erupted in their room. Holding in close to his chest Gabriel leaned forward, placing another kiss on his wife's forehead before standing up on uneven legs. As soon as he stepped out of the room Gabriel's stomach emptied itself onto the floor.  

A whimper passed Gabriel's lips as he walked down the halls, his legs wobbling as he tried to calm himself down long enough to get down the stairs. At some point, Gabriel managed to get down the stairs, he wasn't sure if he fell or if he actually walked down them, but he was at the bottom nonetheless. As Gabriel walked outside the cold air hit him like a slap in the face.

"Gabriel-" Castiel started.

"I should've listened to you, I just didn't want to lose them. But in the end I did," Gabriel whispered, his face was streaked with tears and ashes but he didn't care at that moment.

His heart ached painfully for the family he'd just lost.

"Who's doing was this?" Gabriel asked.

Castiel sighed, his head hanging down in shame, "Michael's," he answered.

Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to calm down, finally, he let his wings out. He'd never told Mary the truth about himself, he'd been too scared to do so. Turning around to the house Gabriel's fingers clicked, the house was on fire and as it destroyed the old mansion that had once been there, it slowly became one with the ground, almost like it had never existed.

"I'll wipe the memories, for now Gabriel, you must mourn," Castiel said as he disappeared.

It hurt, knowing that not only had Gabriel lost his family, but he wiping away any evidence that Mary, himself and Winchester Manor had ever existed.


	6. ~Civil War~

**Time:**   _December 28th, 1862_

 **Location:** _Rutherford County, Tennessee, America_

 

Gabriel had seen plenty of wars, he'd also been part of many too. Especially wars that involved his family. It brought back memories that he wished he could forget, but that was near impossible.

Naomi, one of the thousands of angels in Heaven, had been trying for centuries. Yet, all of her... _Volunteers_ were worse off. Sighing, Gabriel tried to push away the horrific memories that haunted him. The one's that came to him when he was least expecting it, were the ones that left him with new, open wounds. It didn't matter if Gabriel was thousands of years old, or the fact that his existence was through celestial wavelengths; his memories scared him.

_As they should._

Gabriel sat on the barstool. One leg was just shorter than the other making it wobble, and with each wobble Gabriel could feel a thin piece of wood jabbing his butt. Of course there wasn't much he could do without being noticed. So he sat there, his index finger tracing the foggy glass that was filled with a bitter liquid. From his time in Winchester he remembered the bitter liquid as whiskey, but apparently there were more types. Gabriel didn't really care for the drink, it was just to occupy some time. He knew why he was really here.

For _her._

Though Gabriel couldn't be sure if the soul would enter a female or male vessel. He wasn't too sure how the soul ended up in different bodies, he assumed it'd be a male vessel like it was when he met Sam and Loki. But then again when he met Mary the vessel was that of a female. So he knew the soul would change vessels, it was a matter of finding the right vessel. All he knew was the soul was somewhere here in this time. It was probably why his wings had carried him here, in hopes of finding it in this time. Letting out a sigh Gabriel picked up the cup for the second time that evening and swallowed the bitter drink before putting it down on the stained bar.

Standing up from the wobbly stool Gabriel pulled at the front of his coat before grabbing his hate that was on the bar. As he walked out of the bar Gabriel pulled the hat on as he walked down the dirt pathway, his boots were worn and he was constantly fixing the sole with magic. He knew he'd have to let them go this time and get a new pair, after all he'd had these boots for the past year and a half. If he didn't replace them, in a very obvious way, then someone would pull him up on it. As he turned away from the path that would lead him back to the camp, he heard a loud grunt.

Stopping in his tracks  Gabriel strained his hearing, the grunts seemed to have turned to groans with muffled words being said. Gabriel should have turned away then and there, but something told him to follow the grunts. Turning down a few corners Gabriel could hear the grunts with ease now, walking down an alleyway of sorts he stopped. His eyes landing on two figures hunched over a smaller figure.

Without thinking Gabriel ran, his legs carrying him towards the small group as his brain caught up with him. Gabriel wasn't sure what exactly happened, only that he'd pulled both the men off the cowering figure. His fits ached from hitting them, he'd almost drawn his angel blade as he realised what they'd actually been doing. As the two men ran Gabriel sucked in a breath, something Mary had taught him to calm his temper. It didn't always work though. But he always tried, for her.

Turning around Gabriel helped the figure up, his hand throbbing with pain as he felt the electricity shoot through his hand. Gripping the strangers hand tighter Gabriel tried to focus on the fact that the one person he had been looking for was half undressed. Without thinking Gabriel crouched down, pulling his trousers up and doing up the make-shift belt that held them in place. The stranger said nothing, and it was then that Gabriel took in his appearance.

He had short black hair that held signs of a curl, his skin was dark and lined with various sized scars and his eyes. His eyes caught Gabriel by surprise, he expected them to be the same dark colour as his skin but they were a hazel green. The same hazel green that Mary's had been. Swallowing hard Gabriel opened his mouth, unsure of how to address the situation.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

 _Idiot_ , Gabriel thought. He wasn't okay. He'd just been raped and beaten of course he wasn't _okay_. Then Gabriel realised why the stranger wasn't looking at him directly, why he hadn't done anything to protect himself against the two men. He was black, and the scars lining his body indicated that he was probably a slave or a servent. Gritting his teeth Gabriel tried to calm himself. He didn't want to scare him away. But then again Gabriel's skin was stark white, well his vessel's skin was. It confused him, the power humans believed they held over others because of skin colour or religion. It was almost like being in Heaven again.

"I don't want to hurt you, is there somewhere you can go?"

"No, I need to return to my master," he spoke, his voice deflated.

"You're a slave?" Gabriel asked, confirming what he'd thought earlier.

"Yes, is it not obvious?" he growled out. 

"We're going," Gabriel said, not leaving room for protests.

"I can't. Neither can you, sir," he answered.

Cursing under his breath Gabriel had forgotten about the war, the one that he had to take part in. He'd been able to avoid some of the battles so far but deep down, he _knew_ he would have to fight in this battle. It was inevitable. Letting out a sigh of frustration Gabriel ran his fingers through his hair, gripping at the pieces of hair he'd captured and pulled at it.

Releasing his hair Gabriel turned back to the man. It occurred only then to him, that he didn't even know his soulmates name in this time.

"I apologise, my name is Gabriel Jacobs," Gabriel spoke formally as he held out a hand.

"Elijah Pierce, though as a slave we aren't allowed our last names," Elijah said as he shook Gabriel's hand.

Gabriel couldn't help but stand there in awe as he looked at Elijah. He was _perfect_. But then again, Gabriel _always_ thought he was perfect.

"Are you okay?" Elijah asked, he wasn't sure how many times he must've asked before Gabriel responded but he assumed it was more than once.

"Yes, I'm fine. You're not going back to a master, and I'll fight in the war when I have to," Gabriel answered as he looked at Elijah for approval. 

"It wouldn't work, I'm black and you're a white soldier, we would be executed. Especially me," Elijah answered as he looked at Gabriel.

"I know we just met but trust me, please," Gabriel begged.

 _I shouldn't be doing this_ , Gabriel thought as he grabbed hold of Elijah's calloused hands in his own. But another part of Gabriel didn't care, he just wanted to take Elijah and run away with him. And that's what he planned on doing. Gabriel kept hold of Elijah's hand, his fingers entwining with his as he stared into Elijah's hazel green eyes.

"You there!" a voice shouted.

Looking over his shoulder Gabriel froze.

"No," he mumbled as he saw the man.

He was tall and even from this distance he knew the man was a prideful one, based on the way he stood and held his head high. As the man approached Gabriel he couldn't help the shudder that ran through his body. Each step the man took Gabriel could feel the power practically oozing from him. It was just the General's uniform that the man wore that screamed 'power'. But the being within the vessel.

"Michael," Gabriel growled through gritted teeth.

"I've been looking for you, brother," Michael said as he stood a few feet from Gabriel.

His vessel was taller than Gabriel's but Gabriel had had this vessel for almost two hundred years, it'd have to be replaced some time soon. But for now it'd do. Gabriel looked an inch upwards, at his brother who sneered down at him.

"I see you've found your.. soulmate," Michael spat as he looked past Gabriel and at Elijah.

Gripping Elijah's hand tighter he pulled him closer to him, hiding the man behind him. Although Elijah was taller than Gabriel he still stood behind him. His hands fisting Gabriel's coat as his face buried in Gabriel's back. Swallowing hard Gabriel pulled him his Angel Blade free as he stared Michael down.

"Now, now brother," Michael laughed as he held his hands up. "I'm not here for you."

"Michael no, you're not killing him the same way you killed Mary," Gabriel shouted.

"Was that her name? Mary... Hmm. Was that the one with the child?" He asked, a sickening smirk on his face.

"Yes it was brother, don't ask questions you know the answer to," another voice growled.

"Raphael," Gabriel whispered as he looked over his shoulder to see Raphael. His vessel was short and pudgy, dark brown hair mopped his head and matched his dark eyes. As he walked closer Gabriel cringed as he realised that he wore a General's uniform that was similar to Michael's.

"Why?" Gabriel asked as he tried to watch both of his brothers.

"You need to side with us or Lucifer. Being here on Earth, with that creature, isn't an option," Michael answered as he started circling them.

"He is my soulmate, his soul is attached to my Grace! Father made it so that we'd all have someone for us!" Gabriel cried as he watched Michael snicker.

"You're right, we have a soulmate. Raphael doesn't want his and mine well... let's just say it doesn't exist anymore. Not since the year 150A.D." Michael answered.

"You killed your soulmate?" Gabriel asked, standing there in shock. He knew Michael was distant to humans but this...

"Of course I did. It was a weakness, so I fixed the problem. Why are you so shocked Gabriel?" Michael asked with a raised brow.

"I use to think that maybe you were right about Lucifer. That maybe he was a monster, but you... You're the monster here. I won't let you take my soulmate away Michael. He's mine and he isn't a weakness," Gabriel shouted as he glared at Michael.

"Never, compare me to that disgrace that is our brother!" Michael almost shouted as he stood before Gabriel.

His own Angel Blade in hand as he glared at Gabriel. Swallowing hard, Gabriel's grip on his own Angel Blade tightened. He didn't want to do this, yet something told him this fight would have to happen. Either now or later. It was bound to happen, it was a matter of when.

"I'm sorry brother," Raphael spoke gently.

As Gabriel went to ask what he meant he realised what was happening. His grip on Elijah's arm no longer existed as he was ripped from Gabriel. A strangled cry erupting from Elijah's lips as he fell backwards. Spinning on his heel Gabriel raced forward for him, his hand outstretched for Elijah's. His eyes wide as the Angel Blade slide through his back, piercing his heart and reappearing through his chest. The life flowing out of Elijah as a Reaper appeared to claim it.

Kneeling in the dirt Gabriel cried as he held Elijah's lifeless body. This wasn't meant to happen. The plan was to run away, hide in the mountains and yet, here he was, holding his lifeless body as the Reaper disappeared.

"Soulmates are a weakness Gabriel. Return to Heaven so we can end this," Michael answered before he disappeared.

Pressing a gentle kiss to Elijah's forehead he tried to calm down. What was he meant to do now? He'd come here for Elijah, to find him and now that he had he was dead.

"You can find him in fifty years. He will be in a female vessel though," the Reaper whispered as she stood before him.

"It's my fault though. I knew that this would happen. It keeps happening! I shouldn't be allowed near him," Gabriel whispered as he rocked Elijah's lifeless body.

The Reaper didn't reply, instead she left. It was then that Gabriel let out loud strangled cries. It felt like another piece of him had been ripped out and crushed, Gabriel didn't think there was anything left in him to be so crushed about and yet... Here he was crying because his soulmate had been killed yet again.

"I'll find you, in another life," Gabriel whispered as he pressed another kiss to Elijah's forehead.

Placing a hand above Elijah's heart he watched as his body shimmered, slowly becoming transparent before disappearing into nothing. He was buried under a large oak tree in a meadow that was filled with wild flowers. A place that he knew Elijah would've liked, if he'd had the chance to see it. 

 

**~**

**Hey guys, I'm sorry my updates take forever, I promise I'm trying to update more and sooner** **but I do work and it gets me down a lot so I just don't write.**

 **Anyways, you can find sneak peeks for** _ **The Colour Gold**_ **on my Twitter which is:** EwFilthyMundane.

**The Next instalment is on the 10th November.**


End file.
